Surge
|rating = |release = December 4th, 2020 December 11th, 2020 |runtime = 132 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = Blare Surge Uncaged }} }} Surge is an upcoming 2020 superhero science-fiction psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be the first film installment in the Main Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity and will be released on December 4th, 2020, internationally, and on December 11th, 2020, in the United States. Two more films for the Main Trilogy, Bolt Traction and Blare, are in development and will be released in November of 2022 and August of 2024, respectively, with Blare serving as a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction, while a formal sequel, Surge Uncaged, is in development for the Anthology Trilogy and will be released in December of 2024. Synopsis After lonely taxi driver Jason Shaw ( ) gets into a deadly car crash and is flown from a bridge by a runaway truck, and his genes are fused with electricity from eels and chemicals from the truck in an ice-cold lake, leaving him paralyzed due to damage in the cranial and spinal nerves. Shaw is left for dead and soon finds himself on the shore of an island laboratory where he is tracked down and experimented on for his extra nervous senses and static-like powers. Shaw is forced to make a desperate attempt to escape the laboratory to reunite with his family in hopes to bring life back to normality. Cast and Characters * as Jason Shaw / Supercharger : A former taxi driver who lacks social skills with others and has an over-obsessive way of thinking and handling different situations. Shaw was employed as a taxi driver to gain earnings for his struggling family and grew with the job over his years of work, and used his job to stalk local journalist Marilynn Grace whom he has an affair with. Shaw was exposed to electricity from eels and chemicals after he was caught in the crash of a runaway truck, which paralyzed him in the ice-cold lake where he gained enhanced capabilities from damage in the cranial and spinal nerves. Shaw seeks guidance on his newfound capabilities while being trapped and experimented on by Donovan Pierce's scientists, and cares to protect his family from the danger he has ensued on them due to his powers. Shaw is known to the public as the superhero alias "Supercharger". * as Marilynn Grace : A local journalist and the former lover of Jason Shaw who cares for her son Adam and protects him from various advanced technologies, popularized social norms, and his father Jason after discovering what he's become with his powers, and chooses to abandon him despite believing what he is setting out to do is morally right, yet she chooses to object against it. * as Adam Grace : The bastard child son of Jason Shaw and Marilynn Grace who was raised in a strict and protected environment by his mother and looks up to his father for his powers after he becomes prominent on the news and sees them as a gift rather than a problem and he wants to become like Shaw, although he fails to see the problems of society and how they treat those that are different from the social norms and he hasn't been told of Jason being his father due to his conditions and the cause of his birth. * as Randal : A truck driver who is employed by Donovan Pierce and was involved in the crash that gave Jason Shaw his enhanced powers. Randal is an innocent civilian and business worker who gives back to his community but is easily bribed by Pierce to commit corruption that goes against his good morals. * as Donovan Pierce : A radical scientist who specializes in the studies of enhanced individuals and is fascinated by Jason Shaw's powers, and views enhanced individuals as an opportunity to use their capabilities to further advance his technologies to gain prominent control over society while not caring for the values of others and uses them for his gain. Pierce desires enhanced capabilities of his own and performs tests on those with enhanced capabilities at attempts to gain immortality, seeing himself as a god figure. Pierce is influenced by Elijah Price / Mr. Glass from the and from the film . History The film was initially being developed by Trail Blazer Studios since January 19th, 2019, after Trail watched the film and envisioned developing a film similar to it, although the concepts were not developed for the project until February 1st, 2019 when Trail announced it for his company after considering it to be a personal project. On February 22nd, 2019, Trail began a partnership with UnkleShane and his company Shane Studios to have the film crossover with Burst to form a trilogy similar to the Eastrail 177 Trilogy as both were interested in it. However, on March 3rd, 2019, Shane pursued Burst as part of the Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe (PACU) without Surge as he forgot about it, although on March 27th, 2019, Surge was re-developed as a crossover for the PACU. However, on April 11th, 2019, Trail abandoned the partnership after having miscommunications with Shane regarding the lead character's powers and chose the following day to initially re-develop the film to be set in the same universe as another Trail Blazer Studios film, Blitz. On April 27th, 2019, Trail scrapped plans for a shared universe starting from the film feeling it wouldn't be developed properly, and on May 28th, 2019, Trail went back on his concepts for the initial trilogy with the film and began a new partnership with MilesRS677 and his company Marty McCorps to develop this, which was set to be followed by Fury and a third superhero film being developed after Surge, and was announced during Trail Blazer Studios' LMMCU 3rd Anniversary Festival panel on August 19th, 2019. However, Trail initially gave Surge to Miles on October 10th, 2019 after choosing to abandon remaining collaborative partnerships; by then Shane asked Trail if he could partner with Miles to re-attempt the film having a crossover with the PACU, which Trail rejected to ensure that the film's trilogy would be kept intact. On October 15th, 2019, Trail began a new partnership with Shane to develop Bolt Traction as part of the PACU instead of Surge after discussing plans to develop a new collaborative project in the universe. On October 19th, 2019, Trail reversed his prior decision and abandoned the partnership with Miles in favor of developing Surge as a standalone project, while on October 21st, 2019, Shane ended the partnership for Bolt Traction over disagreements with Trail regarding Imagination Spike, and on October 23rd, 2019, Trail announced that Bolt Traction was added as the second film of a newly planned trilogy starting with Surge, while setting up the third film of the trilogy to re-purpose ideas and concepts for a vibration-powered character that Trail had previously pitched for the PACU on April 10th, 2019 that was rejected by Shane over similarities with the character . On November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki after continued disagreements with Trail, in part for him accidentally unveiling the existence of Act Three of the PACU while stating info regarding Bolt Traction on the Surge page despite it being stated weeks prior. On November 5th, 2019, Trail and Miles reached a new partnership for Fury to be re-developed with Marty McCorps for Solar Studios, and was intended to spawn a superhero franchise separate from the trilogy started by Surge. On December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the titles of the Surge trilogy and its third film as the Mooreview 667 Trilogy and Blare, respectively, and that Blare would conclude the franchise as a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction. Trail also announced the partnership for Fury and that it would differ from the Mooreview 667 Trilogy. On December 21st, 2019, Trail pushed up the releases of the three films by a year as he had completed most of his ideas for them, and on December 26th, 2019, Trail announced an anthology spin-off trilogy and a TV series spin-off trilogy planned to continue from the Mooreview 667 Trilogy, which were confirmed on December 29th, 2019 to consist of Surge Uncaged, Vanner, and Glean for the Anthology Trilogy and Flora & Copper, Dark Drench, and The Extraordinary Quest of Burnished and Lunula for the TV Trilogy. Earlier that day, Trail announced that Fury had been transferred to Retro Flare Productions for distribution with Marty McCorps co-developing following the shut down of Solar Studios, although this was abandoned by Trail the following day amid conflict with Miles over him allowing Shane to stir problems over claims that Trail stole his ideas with The Extraordinary Quest of Burnished and Lunula, while the franchise was renamed to the Mooreview 667 Continuity to acknowledge the addition of its' expansive content, with that original title being re-used as the classification of the Main Trilogy. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Follow-up Films The film is the first installment in the Main Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity of superhero films centered on anti-hero origin stories that will be interconnected with each other, with Bolt Traction and the crossover film Blare being in development to compile the remainder of the trilogy following Surge, and will be released in November of 2022 and August of 2024, respectively. Bolt Traction will be centered on a conspiracy surrounding adventurer Wyatt Braxton who gains super-speed and lightning powers after an accident in his friend's laboratory atop Mount Mori puts him on the run from the government while searching for answers from his mysterious past, while Blare will be centered on Donovan Pierce as he gains enhanced vibration powers years after his initial experiment and sets out to test the capabilities of both Jason Shaw and the newly discovered Wyatt Braxton to see his plan come into a full circle while unleashing an even greater threat upon the city. Sequel A formal sequel to Surge is in development as the first film installment in the Anthology Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity and will be released in December of 2024. It will be set in-between Bolt Traction and Blare and will feature Jason Shaw / Supercharger pit against a government task force bent on dealing with enhanced individuals like himself while unleashing his true powers upon the city as a mystery surrounding Mount Mori unfolds. Trivia * Trail was influenced to create this film after seeing the films , , and , which serve as influences for the film along with and . * The film's plot was originally conceived by Trail as a continuation of , however, upon being added to the LMMCU Wiki, this was changed to simply be an inspiration of it, with a new concept for how the main enhanced individuals in the film gained their powers being decided upon. * was chosen to distribute the film and the other films in the Mooreview 667 Continuity after Trail positioned the studio to distribute the films in the Arthurian Universe, which also consists of trilogies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Mooreview 667 Continuity Category:Mooreview 667 Trilogy Category:Surge Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:December Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:LMMCU Award nominees